Big designer Secret
by ThunderWolf395
Summary: Lucy more recognised as Silver star is a model singer songwriter, she decides to go to a public school and find out what it's like to be a normal teenager. Will someone find out her secret or will it stay a secret. Lucy's paring is undecided rated T for safety, Enjoy! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people Thunder here with a new fanfiction for ya'. I decided to write a high school themed fanfiction just cause I can. Hope you enjoy it and don't question the title it was the first thing that came into my head.**

**My other fanfiction Growling Secrets**

**Disclaimer : I don't own FT I only got the plot line to this story**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Normal POV**

"Lucy sama" Loke her manger called "its time to get up you have school soon"

"Fine" Lucy groaned literally rolling out of bed, getting her legs tangled up in her pink bed sheets and ending up as a heap on the floor. Loke was still in her door way and laughed "don't stand there laughing, help me!" Lucy screamed, Loke only laughed again and left her room leaving Lucy still tangled up "damn you Loke" the blonde yelled again freeing herself from the sheets of doom and stomping into her bathroom. Grabbing her hairbrush Lucy yanked it through her hair trying to get rid of the knots but only making it worse and turning into a Lion, Lucy groaned in annoyance first day of school and she was probably going to be late. She was attending Fairy Tail High a school known for its good grades and it's 'destructive' nature. Finally managing to tame her manic hair she shot out of her bathroom only to trip over her Husky puppy Plue. Even in Lucys foul she couldnt help but smile at her fluffy black and white puppy laying on its back with its pink tounge lolling out.

"Thanks Plue" Lucy said kissing the top of the puppy's soft head "I needed cheering up". Scrambling up Lucy ran head long into her massive walk in closest and brought out her school uniform which consisted of a white dress shirt with a white and blue diagonly striped tie a cream sleeveless jumper, on the bottem she had a mid thigh length grey pleated skirt knee high black socks and white shoes, well shoe Plue had the other one and was know longer in Lucy room lets try down stairs in her living room. "PLUE" Lucy shouted making the entire house shake, angry stomping could be heard as Lucy marched down 41 steps. Yes she counted. Storming into the living room she pulled her shoe away from the playful Husky puppy. Pulling on her shoe Lucy charged back up stairs remembering she still needed to do her make up.

Applieing mascarua, a bit of pink lip gloss and tieing a small amount of hair to the side with a blue ribbon, she truged back down the stairs and looked for her manager. "Loke!" Lucy bellowed

"you ready" Loke called back

"yup" Lucy replied

"okay coming lets go" he paused "Lucy your not ready!"

"what do you mean" Lucy asked looking herself up and down

"your disguse" Loke deadpanned

"what dis" Loke pulled a chocolate brown wig and sea green contacts from out of know where "oh that one" "gimme two minuets" she sighed grabbing the wig and contacts and walking to the nearest mirror. Exactly two minuets later Lucy came back her golden blond hair hidden under the brown wig her sparkley golden brown eyes disguised by the sea green contacts, the ribbon she wore in her hair now tied around her wrist. "Now I'm ready,lets go" She and Loke walked out of the house locking the door behind them climed into his sleek black Ferrari.

"I dont understand why I couldnt take my moter bike" Lucy sighed

"I do, thats a bike and this is school" Loke deadpanned

"whens the next show" Lucy asked changing the subject

"umm" Loke thought for a second "tomorrow I think"

"okay" she replied, there was a comfortable silence between

"I will stop here and you just need to go round the cornor, oh and by the way your name is Lizzy Westlake" Loke told her

"okay" Lucy replied climing out of the car

"one more thing" Loke said rolling down the window alowing Lucy to lean in, grabbing a white and gold rimed phone with two little phone tags and passed it too Lucy "new school new phone"

"thanks" Lucy replied in a distracted tone she was to busy admiring the tags one was a photography camera and the other was a silver star "cya later Loke" she said leaning back out of the window and walking towards the school.

**Lucy's POV**

"Eeeeep, I have just found out I got tickets for Silver stars modelling show tomorrow" squeaked random girl number 1

"Yeah well, I have tickets to her music concert" replied random girl number girl number 2

"Your just showing off" sighed random girl number one.

_"people certainly do like Silver Star (A.k.a me)" I thought to my__self making my way though the double doors to the school building and walking _to the principles office. I knocked on his door

"Enter" came a gruff replie

"Hello principle Makarov, I'm Lizzy Westlake the new student" I say politely

"Nice to meet ya' you may call me master" Master told me "here is your schedule, locker number and map of he school " he said handing me some bits of paper

"Thank you Master is there anything else" I ask he shook his head "okay cya Master" I say opening the office door and walking to my registration room

"When I arrived I noticed that everyone else was already there. _"Great"_ I thought _"late on my first day, well here goes nothing "_ I knock on the door then open it " I'm sorry I'm late sensei, I got lost"

"Thats okay I'm Gildarts " said Gildarts sensei "everyone" he said turning to the rest of the class, form, home room whatever you wanna call it "this is our new student"

"Hey I'm Lizzy Westlake" I say suddenly really shy I heard a few small welcomes but half the class (I will call it that) weren't even listening

"Lizzy go sit next to Levy" Gildarts sensei told me and I saw a small blue haired girl put her hand up I walk over and smile she smiles back. Pulling out the chair next to her I plonk down my bag and sit down.

She holds out her hand to me "nice to meet you Lizzy" she smiles, I shake her hand "I'm Levy McGarden". After that we spent the hole time talking I found out she loves books and plays the flute, I think we are going to get along just fine soon the bell went and we had different classes she said she would meet me by my locker, (some how she knows where it is) then we went our separate ways. My first class was Math I got there early instead if late which is good so I had enough time to introduce myself to my teacher, Virgo Sensei. She told me to sit next to the window because that was the only open space, which I didn't mind cause I had a clear view of the entire front entrance. Soon other students started to file in surprised to see me sitting, well being here. Nearly every seat was taken except the one next to me, but I didn't really care. Virgo Sensei 's voice snapped me back out of my thoughts.

"Please turn your text book to page.." she got cut off by the door slamming open and in the door way stood a guy, he had blond hair dark blue eyes a scar above his left eyebrow muscular arms and we'll toned skin, to put it point blank badass _ "you liiiiiike him " said the weird side of Lucy's mind _(=D) _"no not you again I thought I got rid of you" I thought back "well you haven't so mawhahaha" it replied back. _I finally finished my argument with my mind just as the blonde dude sat down, next to me!

Normal POV

" And you are" the blond dude Finally said after about 10 minuets of starring at the side of her head

"Lizzy, newbie" Lucy replied and carried on writing in her book "you"

" You don't know who I am" he sounded genuinely shocked

"I'm new here I don't know anyone" Lucy said again

"You should know me, I'm about as popular as silver star" he boasted

"Hmmm" Lucy tapped her chin "nope never heard or seen you before" she said breaking his ego "anyway there is know way your as popular as silver star your know where near her level" breaking his ego once again. " You still haven't answered my question, who. Are. You"

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe" Sting grinned expecting Lucy to suddenly realise who he but she just shrugged and turned away breaking him for a third time. Just then the door open showing a guy with short black hair red eyes looked kinda emo

"Sensei could I please " his head turned to Sting "oh my god who broke Sting" he pretty much yelled and all eyes turned to the blonde who was sulking in the corner muttering something about a broken ego.

"Sorry" Lucy giggled just as the bell went. Lucy jumped to her feet pushed her brown hair away from her face grabbed her bag and walked to next lesson. The rest of the day went smoothly the bell rang signifying it was lunch, Lucy walked to her locked and waited for Levy. She didn't need to wait long.

"Lizzy chan" Levy called waving madly to the brunette

"Hello Levy" Lucy replied grinning even though they have only been friends for a short she felt to close to her, Lucy already new who her crush was.

"Lets go to the canteen, so you can meet my friends" Levy said dragging her towards the canteen door, she pushed to doors and was greeted the the smell of cooking and loud chattering of other students. But what surprised her most was everyone had slightly different uniforms one had a light red sleeveless jumper, another had a light blue one and a other had light pink. Weird.

"Wow, this is huge" Lucy breathed

"Sure is, come on my friends are over here" Levy told her walking towards the back of the canteen Lucy briskly followed her " hey guys" Levy said to a group of 4 people Lucy only starred, one with brown hair was drinking something that smelled alcoholic and had a floor length skirt covering her legs whilst her shirt barely covered anything, behind her was a guy with raven black hair and no clothes on what so ever he was arguing with another dood that had pink hair but he was wearing clothes along with a scaley looking scarf, then a girl with bright red hair banged there heads together she was dressed similar to Lucy except she had a dark red blazer and black rimed glasses a badge that said 'student council president' but I swear I saw so some armor.

_"Levy is friends with a alcoholic a nudist some one with PINK hair and a armored chick/student council president" Lucy thought_

"Who's that she looks weird" Stated the guy with pink hair

"I'm weird have you looked in a mirror recently cause your hair is pink" Lucy retorted

"Its not pink its salmon" he said back

" Thats a shade of pink" Lucy replied he didn't replie only sat down in a huff

"Haha flame brain got beaten by a girl" the nudist laughed

"Put some clothes on" Lucy deadpanned

"When did this happen" the nudist yelled running around the canteen looking for his lost clothing

"Sorry about him, I'm Erza Scarlet student council president " she said pulling Lucy into a hug seemingly banging her head onto metal _"yep she is defiantly wearing armor under this" _ Lucy thought biting back a whimper of pain

"Pleasure to meet you Erza, can you please release my head now" Lucy replied Erza reluctantly let go apologising "my name is Lizzy Westlake"

Erza Smiled "Thats Cana " and pointed to the now slightly drunk brunette "the naked one is Gray" Lucy nodded to him now he was finally fully clothed "and thats Natsu" pointing at the pinkette

"Pleasure to meet you all" Lucy said politely sitting down at the table next to Natsu, with Gray and Erza opposite them Levy was at the end if the table on her own hair and to engrossed in her book to join in there conversation "what's its like at FT" Lucy asked

"Its awesome gramps is really nice" Natsu pipped up

"Gramps?" Lucy questioned

"The master" Gray said "fire breath just calls him that cause they some how get along"

"What you call me ice princess" Natsu retorted standing quickly pushing the bench he and Lucy were sitting on sending Lucy flying

"You deaf as well as stupid" Gray replied also standing up and sending Erza flying in the opposite direction (R.I.P Gray)

"Popsicle"

"Match stick"

"Walking ice cube"

"Squinty eyes"

Natsu and Gray were to engrossed in the Petty name calling argument to notice the deadly aura surrounding both the girls who learnt how to fly earlier, but the rest of the canteen had seen the aura and went silent only Natsu and Gray's voices could be heard

"Natsu/Gray" they said in unison the two boys gulped "your dead " they said in unison once again, then both girls drew back there fist and punched the two boys square in the face giving them there very own flying lesson.

But this entire time Levy had not noticed a thing, the sound of Natsu and Gray crashing into a window finally pulled her away from her book. A very puzzled look was spead over face "what happened to those two" she asks the entire canteen fall anime style.

* * *

**First chappie finished hope you liked it will probably set up a poll for who Lucy should be paired with, and if there is anyone who read my other fanfic you may have noticed the little references I have brought over **

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes **

**Please follow favourite and review **

**~Thunder out =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chappie hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV** =D

Chapter 2

Normal POV

Final bell rang, swarms of students filed out of the building heading home, Lucy Levy Erza Gray and Natsu walked out talking about there 'eventful' lunch.

"Where going to the park comeing, Levy Lizzy?" Natsu asked

"I need to finish some work, sorry guys" Levy says sadly

"Thats okay Levy, what about you Lizzy" Erza said turning towards Lucy

" I can't either Loke would lose it if I don't meet him" Lucy replies sheepishly her phone buzzing just as she said it. Switching the screen on Lucy reads the message

To: Lucy

From: Loke

Where are you school finished 10 minuets ago and you have S+P. 20!

Lucy rolled her eyes " what does it mean by S+P.20" Natsu asks causing Lucy to freak out on surprise punching him in the face in the process.

"Sorry" Lucy says in an apologetic tone ignore his question and rushing off "Bye guys" she yells over her shoulder just as she ran though the gates. "I can't tell them what it means or the questions will never stop" Lucy thought as she ran. S+P.20 ment singing practise in 20 minuets it was a method of communication she and Loke worked on to try and keep her secret. As Lucy rounded the corner the black Ferrari came into view. Lucy opened the car door jumping in and slamming in shut scaring the crap out of some passers by.

"Took your time" Loke stated looking the the mirror at Lucy as he drove

"Was someone worried" Lucy mocked

"Yes someone was worried you are a magnet for trouble" Loke replied

" What the hell no I'm not" Lucy said raising her voice slightly

"Yes you are, remember what happened with that cat" Loke sighed

" the cat started it, it tried to eat me because the director thought it would be an amazing idea to though fish oil on me" Lucy replied

" He said it was suppose to make you look shiny, it was for a bikini photo shoot after all" Loke pointed out

" yes but fish oil why not oh I don't know sun screen " said Lucy

" You were in the Caribbean and you were all ready wearing three layers of sun cream" he replied "but you did look nice when you were wearing the ocean blue and gold two piece"

Lucy rolled her eyes "whatever" Lucy paused "how do you know that you told me you had paper work to do" Loke didn't say anything "pervert" Lucy muttered leaning forward,hitting him in the back of his head.

"Thats mean what are you trying to say" Loke pouted turning around in his chair to look at Lucy

"LOKE WATCH THE ROAD" Lucy screamed

" Crap" Loke swore grabbing hold of the steering wheel narrowly missing a lamppost. After about 10 minuets of out of control driving the two finally arrive at the concert hall, Loke quickly climed out and greeted one of the managers

"Loke great for you to be here, is Lucy with you" said a man with electric blue spiky hair and silver eyes

"Nice to see you to Sam, yeah she is in the back" Loke replied gesturing to the car.

Sam pulled open the car door revealing a terrified Lucy her wig had fallen sideways and she know longer had her contacts in "Lucy what happened to you" he asked in a worried tone

"Never let me in a car with Loke driving ever again" Lucy squeaked taking Sam's hand and allowing him to pull her out of the car.

"Loke! If you have hurt her I will steal all of your hair jell and NEVER give it back" he paused

" W..what you can't do that Lucy is fine see" Loke spluttered " you can't do that you will be ruining the lion manager look"

Sam glared at him before turning to Lucy " we have enough time for one song before the technicians come 3 of the speakers are broken"

" Hai" Lucy grinned running though the stadium doors go her dressing room.

Pulling off her brown wig and setting it neatly on stand , she undid her hair allowing her blond locks to cascade down her back walking over to her clothing rail. After a short while she chose a outfit the consisted of: black shorts a plain white crop top and a light blue hoodie with cat ears on the hood. After pulling off her uniform and pulling on her chosen outfit she sat down in her light blue chair in front of her large mirror and applied some blue eye shadow to her Lids along with black mascara and play pink lippy. Climbing out of her chair she posed a few times making sure shen looked okay before shoving her feet into multi strap black stilettos, running out the door slamming it behind her.

" I'm here " Lucy called running up the steps to the stage

"You look beautiful my princess" Loke said in a flirty voice

" Thank you Loke" Lucy giggled

" What song are you doing" Sam asked annoyed at Loke's action

"Hmm" Lucy thought for moment "you will see" and with that she grabbed her ipod and set the song rolling

Freak the Freak Out (By Victoria Justice)

Are you listenin '

Hear me talk, hear me sing

Open up the door

Is it less, is it more..

.

.

.

No you never listen

But you never listen

The music finished and everyone was dumbstruck by how beautiful her voice was even Loke's mouth was hanging open and he had heard her sing plenty of times before

"Well that's a new one" Loke said breaking the silence

" Thanks Loke" Lucy grinned "I just finished writing that one yesterday"

" It sounded beautiful" Sam complimented "you have such an angelic voice" Lucy blushed lightly

*buzz buzz* it was Loke's phone he quickly checked it "Lucy we need to go you have modelling rehearsals" Loke told her grabbing hold on her hand and dragging her out of the stadium with both her bags (ones her school other has her school clothes in). Climbing into the car they sped of towards the next destination. As they pulled up upside a different concert hall, a woman with long lighg green hair soft dark green eyes walked down the many steps that lead from the door, she wore a blue and white belly shirt stopping just above her belly button a pair of dark blue jeans and black mini boots.

" Hey Bisca" Lucy called running out of the car up the steps and pulling the girl into a welcoming hug

" Hello Lucy" Bisca laughed trying to pri her friends arms off her shoulders "Loke can you please help free me"

""Ummm nah" Loke replied walking straight past them "cya inside"

" Damn you Loke" Bisca yelled " Lucy attack" and just as the words left her mouth her blonde friend released her and launched herself and her orange haired manager! crashing into him knocking him threw the open door it slamming its self behind them. Bisca rushed up the steps, slamming open the door to revile a very smug and pleased looking Lucy sitting in the back of a knocked out Loke.

" let me show you the stage everything has been decorated" Bisca smiled pulling Lucy up and leading her threw some double doors "ta da"

" Wooooh" Lucy gasped the area was painted a midnight blue with gold and silver stars leading up to the ceiling where hang a giant fake chandelier in the shape of a star. The seats were made of a silvery white leather with black arm rests. The modelling stage was made of glass filled with a silvery water containing different sized silver stars, the run way was white stars engraved into it, the door way to the run way was a large full moon.

" This place is amazing, was it decorated just for me?" Lucy asked her mouth hanging wide open

" Glad you like it " Bisca grinned " lets get you in your costume" she pulled the blonde though another set of doors along a brightly painted corridor Bisca quickly pushed open a set of light blue doors and they entered a large dressing room area. Costumes hung on rails wigs sat on stands and props were in lines along shelves

"Another room" Lucy said sarcastically

" You have only seen two rooms so stop with the sarcasm " Bisca said shoving Lucy into a changing room passing her some clothes in a black zip up cover

Lucy unzipped the cover " I have to wear this? " Lucy questioned

" Yup " Bisca replied though the curtain. After a lot of whining zips refusing to work and a fight with a pair of heels Lucy finally ripped open the curtain revealing herself in a white and blue boob tube dress it had frills on the skirt which reached mid thigh length with it she wore a pair of white knee high socks and white heels with a small bow on the end of each, she had two pull on sleeves they were also blue and white with frills.

" OMG Lucy you look beautiful " Bisca gawked darting around her like a moth to a flame

" Ha thanks" Lucy replied pulling on one of her sleeves " Shall we practise"

" You mean shall you practise and yes" Bisca said holding open the door for Lucy to follow. They walked back along the corridor up a short flight of stairs, they were back stage. "You will be opening the show with a song and the theme is Heaven " Bisca told her attaching a small white microphone to he face " what song are you going to do "

"Hmmm I think Angel's song" Lucy replied walking on stage

" Okay well ready when you are " Bisca told her sitting down in one of the seats face the stage

Let wind blow, let fire burn

Let sea rise to greet sky

Let sun warm, let moon cool

For all the earth to breathe

Let song speak, let hearts break

Let tears flow in heartache

Let war take, let love heal

For all on earth to breathe

Daylight long fall

As shadows call

Let truth stand tall

For loves soft call

Let wind blow, let fire burn

Let sea rise to greet sky

Let sun warm, let moon cool

For all the earth to breathe

Daylight long fall

As shadows call

Let truth stand tall

For loves soft call

For all

Let skies shine, let souls fly

Let dawn break before us

Let day grow, let night fall

For all the earth

For all on earth to breathe

Let wind blow

And fire burn

Let sea rise

To greet sky

Let sun warm

And moon cool

For all the earth

To breathe

Lucy eyes fluttered closed as she held the note

"Your voice is so angelic" Bisca gasped

" Your not the first person who has said that two me today" Lucy grinned

The rest of the day seemed to fly by with frequent consumer changes 3 light blabs blowing and the star chandelier nearly falling down the time Lucy got back into the back of Loke's car she fallen asleep.

" Sleep well Lucy" Loke chuckled, he had carried her from the car to to her bed

"sleep well "

* * *

**For some reason I had to re post this chapter it glitched and copied its self for some reason **

**Faithful2kh thank you for pointing this out or I would of never of noticed **

**Quick thing I have dyslexia meaning I struggle with spelling and grammar, so sorry if it's crap**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**Follow favourite and review Feedback is really helpful**

**~Thunder out =D**


End file.
